Sick Love
by PeppyCat12
Summary: Brittany is staying with Alvin while he's sick. Him being on his medicine, shouldn't being able to remember anything- Brittany leans in for a kiss. Will it be all fun and games when Alvin is fully awake and finds out? Brittany x Alvin! No flames please. ;3


**A/N: If you're looking for all of the lovely dovey stuff, you'll have to read the whole thing! XD **

**All the smooching is towards the end. I tried to keep it clean, so there isn't any sex or anything… ;3**

Alvin lied in bed, continuously moaning. Brittany was left home alone with the sick chipmunk- Jeanette and Simon at a convention, and Theodore and Eleanore at a cooking event.

Brittany smacked her lips as she sat on the couch, drinking her soda. She watched TV, making sure to listen for any calls from Alvin. Dave had told her to stay far from Alvin as long as possible, not wanting her to get sick. She'd only go up the stairs if she was called.

Surely enough, Alvin called for her.

Brittany's ears twitched, as his call startled her. She looked up towards the stairs to make sure she heard correctly.

"Brittannnyyy!" Alvin shouted once more.

Brittany threw the remote and popcorn off of her lap as she jumped off the couch. She raced upstairs, turning around the corner into their room.

She walked over to his bed, and climbed to the top.

"Yes Alvin?" She bellowed. Alvin took breaths before saying anything. He opened his eye so he could see Brittany more. "Augh… My stomach… It hurts!" Alvin yelled. Brittany flinched as Alvin screamed into her ear.

"I know Alvin, I'm sorry. You already took your medicine, and you should feel better soon…" She smiled.

Alvin frowned. "W-what?" He closed his eyes, a frown still on his face. "Who are you? Why do you sound like a man?" Alvin lifted his hand, feeling Brittany's face. She stared blankly, as his fingers squirmed all over her nose and eyes, making her sneeze. She slowly removed his hand.

"What do you mean, who am I? I'm Brittany." She answered, remembering the medicine made him a bit loopy. Alvin coughed. "Oh, yeah…Britt-neeeyy…." He smiled. "I love youuu, Brittneey.." He closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again.

Brittany, surprised at what he had said, was wide eyed. "You do?" She batted her eyelashes. "Mmhmm.." He kept smiling. Brittany giggled. "I knew you-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. She remembered: The medicine made Alvin say some weird things… He probably _didn't _love her.

She sighed. She looked at Alvin, he smiled awkwardly, his eyes closed as he lied there. She shook him, making him look at her.

"Hey, Alvin.." She said, looking up at the ceiling. "What's your brothers' names?" She asked, testing him. Alvin looked around for a moment, seeing all of the posters and pictures they had in their room. "…Sally and Tootsie.." He answered. Brittany laughed at his replied. "…_Simon _and _Theodore_, silly." She corrected him. She laughed again.

Alvin responded with a simple, "Oh." And kept looking at Brittany.

She smiled at him, and began to speak again. "Hmm… What're my sisters' name's?" She asked him.

"…Jelly and Elmo." He answered.

Brittany laughed again. "Oh my gosh, you really don't remember? _Jeanette _and _Eleanore!" _She told him. She thought for a moment.

"…What's _your _name?"

Alvin stayed silent for a few seconds…

Brittany waited for an answer. She shook him, making sure he was awake. She pulled out her phone, and began recording.

"Ugh.." Alvin placed his hand on his head. "Um… I'm… I'm…"

Brittany nodded. "…Yeaaah?" She waited.

"_Ally_." He spat.

Brittany laughed out loud, the phone shaking in progress. "Ahhahaha, _Ally._" She giggled.

She set her phone down.

"You make me laugh." She smiled, then grabbed his furry cheeks with her paws. She quickly kissed him, and pushed him back.

She quickly shook her head. _Woah. Did I just kiss him? _

She didn't remember telling her body to do _that_. She looked over at Alvin, waiting for a reaction. She bit her lip.

….Alvin _smiled. _

Brittany's perked up, and her eyes went wide.

"That kiss… It did feel good…" She said to herself.

She wanted more.

Remembering Alvin wouldn't remember any of this- She slowly crawled closer.

She lied down on top of his belly. She smiled, and moved her face closer and closer to his, making their noses touch. She wrapped her arms around his body, feeling the warmth of the chipmunk.

Brittany leaned in for another kiss, this time making it as long as she wanted it.

Alvin did what he'd actually do if him and Brittany kissed- he put his tongue in her mouth. She did the same to him… She snuggled her cheek against his as they French kissed. Alvin seemed to pull her closer, which didn't bother her at all.

Brittany was in a trance. She didn't see anything- She kept her eyes closed, of course- but in her mind, they were open. They were open, and she saw Heaven… Butterflies filled her stomach as she thought about Alvin _actually _remembering this.

She shook the thought off. It didn't matter if he remembered- he looked like he was enjoying it, anyway…

She felt his heart beat, going faster and faster…Hers did the same.

Brittany suddenly felt her body tingling, her eyes opening to meet Alvin's. He smiled at her, no longer looking goofy it seemed- He smiled normally, and smile that turned her on.

She looked up at him, putting her tongue back into her mouth, and scooted back.

"Alvin?" She blinked.

"Yeah…"

She put her paw on his head. "Are you.. Like- _Awake _awake?" She squirmed.

"Yeah…" He replied.

Brittany gasped. "OMG. Alvin, please forgive me! I was just… You- I – I didn't mean to-It just happened! I wasn't raping you! Er… It just happened like- I -…"

Alvin suddenly shut her up with a kiss.

He pulled her in, his tongue licking all over hers… Spit fell from their mouths, landing on the bed. Brittany's tongue explored his mouth, licking his teeth, and above… His tongue dunked under hers, making her laughed as he flicked it back in forth under it. As she laughed, she spit, more landing on the bed…

Brittany slowly pulled away, and giggled. "Oh, Alvin…"

She squealed. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She grabbed him, and kissed him all over. Alvin laughed as she kissed his neck, for it was ticklish.

Brittany blushed, and pulled him in for a hug.

"…You know you just kissed me, and I'm like- sick?" He laughed sheepishly. Brittany was silent-

"..Yeah. So?" She smiled.

Alvin laughed. Brittany laughed with him.

"I love you, Brittany." Alvin wrapped his arm around her, laying on his pillow.

Brittany gasped."You do?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Mmhm." He nodded his head.

Brittany giggled. "I love you, too."

**Lol. Sorry, I suck at romance. You didn't expect any sex right? ..Or did you?**

**Well, nope! Just kissy kissies! I hope you liked it!**

**Love reviews! , No flames, please! :3**


End file.
